Riley Scandiacus
Riley is a skilled assassin who was under the Alias Owl codename of Winter Claw who was part of the Scandiacus family. She has an odd soul that follows her after she did a mission in Hunpo. She has since left her family dojo in Vega on the quest to learn soul summoning and now practices the art. Overview Riley is calm and likes to taunt people, while having some fun at the same time. She will tend to strike hard and fast. She hadn't made true friends, mostly acquantences... Until she met a group of adventures and became her best friends going on to help found the Union of Adventure and Assistance. Riley departed from her Clan and entered on a quest to find out how to be a summoner, so she could properly call on the spirit she calls Teon. Having now learnt the art, she is a student seeking to further her understanding of soul summoning. Tools and Abilities Racial * Good Hearing: Her ears allow her to ear things from great distances. * Bani Feet: '''Riley's feet allows her to make next to no noise when moving and running, she is also capable of launching herself very high and deliver powerful kicks. * '''Dark Vision: '''Being a Bani, Riley has the ability to see in the dark Languages * Bani * Red Pandaren * Soul Speak Magic * '''Recall: Due to Riley's history as an assassin she was trained in this technique, she could instantly move to the location of anything marked with her special seal, whether a tool, place, or person that was branded. Riley can bring others with her, though she needed to provide the chakra(Mana) for their transport. * Fake-out: '''Making a flash of Darkness or Light in front of someone's face, if she consecrates longer she can make them blind as long as she fuels it with chakra. * '''Deflection: Imbuing her Tanto with Dark and contrasting on using Arcana and Dark Riley is able to deflect, physical and some magical projectiles. * Dodge Riley can blink a few paces out of the way with light magic. * Lumination Riley can make a small light, but she doesn't really use this ability much. *'Summon' Weapons & Tools * Storm Bow: Riley's main weapon a long bow. With it she can fire a projectile arrow from the bow. She can do long to short range, she prefers mid range. She's not into the practice of imbuing magic into her weapon or projectile, however she has all her arrows marked so she can utilise her Recall ability. * Wakizashi: '''She uses this for being up close and personal to deflect projectiles or delivers a Swift Strike. It has been reinforced with Fortunium by Tsuna * '''Falcon's Talons: She has claws in her feet that resemble that of an Avians, it allows her climb up walls easier, deliver deadly round house and axe kicks. *'Tags:' Various tags that Riley is about to make up with a special ink, can be things from sleep to explosions(however they need to be premade and take some time to create) *'Digging Claws:' Claws that Riley can equip for digging through dirt. Mainly made for making hidy holes *'Rouge Tools:' A small collection of tools for various tasks, from Wire Strings, Lockpicks, various paints, tools for cutting glass, Narrow Scissors and a small mirror. Category:Character Category:Bani Category:The Union of Exploration and Assistance Category:OC: Amethyst